


晚餐

by Pyromani_A



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, 婚内出轨
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:38:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14013348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyromani_A/pseuds/Pyromani_A
Summary: 每周的星期三，史蒂夫要回家准备晚饭。





	晚餐

**Author's Note:**

> 收录在跟大佬合作的无料毒枭本《Somewhere warm》中。

史蒂夫就快要睡着了。一整个周末他都待在码头陪警察搞封锁检查，跑动了不少，浑身上下没一块不酸痛的地方。要不是气温太高，他脑袋挨着枕头就能睡着。

跟他记得的美国相比，麦德林是个奇怪的地方，怪事也多，到了该是冬天的时候也叫人平白待着就出汗。史蒂夫早上出门时穿得挺少，夜里脱个干净后反倒觉得有些闷热。或许是因为没开窗。空气都沉沉地捂在房间里，还散发着一点性爱之后的古怪味道，叫人呼吸都难受。

屋子里一盏灯也没点，黑漆漆的。史蒂夫嘴巴跟舌头都干得要死。他仰面躺着待了会儿，中间翻了个身，半晌爬起来想去找杯冷水喝。床头灯开关跟坏了似的，他按了好几遍都一点儿反应也没有，窗户外头传来声枪响。卡里略踩着那动静的回音进到房间里，头发跟身子擦得很干净，光脚踩在地板上，一点儿声响也没有。

史蒂夫维持着按开关的姿势望了过去。“枪响。”他说，“听见了吗？”卡里略没吭声，站在窗户前面，聋了般毫无反应。他嘴巴从一杯干干净净的玻璃杯里喝冷水，垂着眼睛沉默了几秒钟。“帮派斗殴。”他说，“也有可能是抢劫，看明天的新闻吧。”

外头再没什么声音了。史蒂夫含糊地应了一声，想去打量卡里略有没有什么其他反应。以他的视力，只能勉强看清卡里略离窗玻璃最近的一小部分侧脸，相较于平时，实在看不出什么差别。他喝完那杯水就往门口走，像是去放杯子，或者再去倒一杯。史蒂夫在床单上磨蹭了下，腰跟大腿都疼，只能叫卡里略给自己也带一杯。“你的灯坏了。”他补充了句，“床头的这个，压根不亮。”

卡里略嗯了一声，过了一会儿才说：“像是停电了。也可能是我忘了结账单。天亮再说。”他悄无声息地又走进来，史蒂夫接过水杯往嘴边凑，吞咽时喉咙里发出咕咚咕咚的响声。他看不清什么东西，但感觉到视线，直觉那类的——只有坏的时候才准得要命。卡里略大约适应昏暗环境的能力比他更强些，史蒂夫不大确定，身体素质方面他还没发现什么能胜过哥伦比亚警察头子的地方。

“什么？”他问。卡里略压着的那部分床垫稍稍动了一下，他本人则没立刻回答，直到史蒂夫把那杯水喝得见底，他才说：“你还可以睡两个小时左右。”史蒂夫用空着的手朝他出声的大致位置摸了一把，卡里略已经穿好了衣服，布料手感像他平时穿的军装。史蒂夫咧了下嘴，慢吞吞地把杯子搁到床头柜上。“哥伦比亚警察上班都像你这么早？”

床垫小幅度晃了一下。卡里略没再吱声，站起来又再查看了一回窗子。走之前他给史蒂夫指了一条往主干道去的小路。史蒂夫应了声，眯着眼睛瞧他窸窸窣窣检查行装。外头天色还是很暗。“要是我不小心暴露了你的安全屋，”片刻他问。“我的脑袋会被寄回美国吗？”卡里略瞥了他一下，一点儿没被逗乐，一副公事公办的表情。“还会记在DEA的账上，”他回答，手掌已经搁到门把手上，“要是邮件来了，劳烦放在客厅桌子上。回见，墨菲探员。”

 

接下来一个星期，史蒂夫都没见到卡里略。中间他抽空回了几次家，洗澡刮胡子换衣服之类，好叫美国人在当地的脸面至少看上去体面些。潘那在周三上午到办公室露了次面，恰好史蒂夫也在，前者穿着件洗得很干净的短袖，挂着副昏昏欲睡的神情。史蒂夫瞧得出这阵子他跟某个人一起，只是暂且他们之中还没人知道那是谁，史蒂夫也没问过他。爱丽莎走之后潘那似乎低落了一阵子，也可能只是那会儿恰好他们跟总统处得太僵，谁知道呢。史蒂夫没打听过这类事，关于潘那的事儿大多都是卡里略那儿听来的。关于在哥伦比亚的DEA探员问卡里略就行。他什么都知道。

下午的时候，他们一起去了趟大使办公室。总统本人没来，顾问跟两个警方代表，两个都是新面孔，史蒂夫看出他们跟潘那更熟识些。道别时其中之一用西语跟潘那说了声“晚餐时见”。大概如此，史蒂夫的西语到现在也没太大长进，也可能是其他什么跟晚饭有关的玩意儿。他有点儿想问潘那，最后还是作罢。要是真有什么进展，明天他们可以在办公室再见上一面。

当天晚上史蒂夫回家吃了晚饭。他到家的时候，康妮还没有做饭。她整个身子蜷缩着倒在卧室床上睡觉，身上还穿着早上史蒂夫送她去上班时穿的那身连衣裙。史蒂夫凑近她时能听到她轻微的打呼声。他借着太阳落山的那点儿光线看了会儿她的脸，后者一点儿要醒的架势也没有。史蒂夫换了衣服就去厨房准备晚饭。

那句西语。他煮面条时想起来这回事，他可以问问康妮那句西语是什么意思。她学习一门新语言的速度可比他快多了。只是他不大记得那句话怎么说，关于晚餐的什么东西。等康妮醒过来，他可以告诉她“嗨亲爱的，我有一句西语想问你，但我想不起来怎么说了”。康妮可能会笑。她对史蒂夫的无聊话向来捧场。他有些想不起来了，上一次回家来时他们都交谈了些什么话题来着？

他们挺久没做爱了。发现这一点令他几乎立刻惦记起她皮肤的触感，她出汗时混杂着牛奶沐浴露的味道，还有一些别的什么。他不大能描述出来，但他的确想跟她做爱。吃完晚饭，或者等康妮一醒，他们就可以在那张软软和和的床上接吻、抚摸彼此的皮肤。他可以埋在她脖子里给她讲他准备好的无聊话。

那天夜里入睡之前，康妮关掉台灯，倾身越过被子吻了一下他的嘴角。“我很抱歉。”她小声说，“我只是……太累了。今天周三。”史蒂夫摸了摸她的脸颊，就着她的动作回吻了她一次，亲在相同的地方。她笑了一下，黑暗中史蒂夫看不大清，只感觉到她的呼吸喷洒在他鼻子附近。很轻柔又温暖。他也有些累，只是这天不像往常一样入睡得那么快。康妮睡熟之后，他爬起来去厕所不出声地自己来了一次，安静，并且十分迅速。

相对做爱来说，手淫是一种很有经济效益的活动，跟贩毒有点儿像，低成本，高收益。史蒂夫在盥洗池里洗手，灯光有点暗，大概因为有些日子没清理，灯泡里堆了些蚊虫尸体。往卧室走时他想起卡里略。潘那声称他对搜捕队目前的活动一无所知，卡里略多半已经跑到南边，没个半个月几星期他本人不回安蒂奥基亚。史蒂夫还没有见过他妻子，无从得知她做些什么。或许有个工作？也可能顺从他的叮嘱一直待在家里。

在这方面卡里略似乎把每个人都防得很严。潘那有一回说：“如果你是哥伦比亚反毒警察，卡里略会请你去他家喝咖啡，他太太还会让你尝她亲手做的小蛋糕。”史蒂夫看了他一眼，他耸耸肩。“大概吧。”他心不在焉道，“去卡里略的办公室，他桌子上经常有那些小玩意儿。”之后CIA的某个探员冲进办公室，将一份文件甩在了潘那脸上，这个话题就那么不了了之。

事后没多久，有次他们两人单独乘大使馆电梯。潘那盯着楼层按键突然说：“你知道，卡里略不跟人提起他妻子。我都是瞎猜。”顿了会儿，他没接着说下去，史蒂夫不知说什么好，只能回答“一点儿好奇心，没什么特别的”。电梯门在这时开了，外头没人，他们都往楼层内部走。经过挂板时潘那抬起手揉了揉鼻子，最后含糊地总结了句：“要是换做我，我就不会对卡里略有什么好奇心。”史蒂夫没回答。再往后，他们谁也没第三次提起这个话题。

 

通常来说，坏的消息总是比好的传递得更快些。搜捕队伏击失败后过了两天，史蒂夫才在另一次突击检查里见到卡里略。后者比史蒂夫前一次见到他时邋遢了点儿，一副颇为疲倦的模样，离开检查关卡后他几乎立刻就打了个哈欠。史蒂夫打量他一番，伸手递给他支燃了三分之一的烟。卡里略抽了一口后还给史蒂夫。“每一次，”他呼出灰白色的烟，用英语说，“每一次他们从我手里逃走，我都感到民众对我的失望多出一座山的重量。”

他伸出手，用拇指跟食指捏了捏自己的眉头，眼睛盯着路边跟泥巴滚作一团的垃圾看个不停。史蒂夫顺着他的目光看过去，只依稀辨认出沾着油渍的纸袋跟很大一张蓝色的什么东西，像是塑料，可能是遮雨布什么的。史蒂夫把视线挪回来，卡里略也在看他，他顿了下，手指夹着烟又递出去，卡里略摇了摇头。“晚饭。”他盯着史蒂夫，用疲惫的口吻说，“在莱蒂西亚可没什么东西吃。来吗？”

关于某件事，史蒂夫确定自己最开始就向潘那打听过。只是当时卡里略对他仅限于“还算友好”，他本人则忙于从他们身上获取信任，事到如今实在记不清潘那当初到底回答了些什么，他也没胆量从卡里略那儿问出所以然来。除开工作时间，卡里略跟他几乎不见面，话也没几句好说。接吻时卡里略倒是很温柔，连手上的劲都放轻不少，仿佛史蒂夫只是个个头挺高、一碰就碎的姑娘。

房间里的灯还是不亮，窗帘拉起来之后屋子整个都黑乎乎的。史蒂夫又再按了一次开关，“没有电。”他咕哝了句，“不是坏了，是没有电。”卡里略嗯了一声，手上开始解他的腰带。史蒂夫只能看到他人影的轮廓。他身材挺结实，压在史蒂夫身上很是有些沉甸甸的，体温也比史蒂夫要高一点。

史蒂夫呻吟一声，手朝下探去，手指碰到卡里略的头发。室内非常安静，卡里略给他口交时喉咙里发出清晰的响动，还有舌头动作的触碰声。史蒂夫扣着他的后脑抽插几下，他的口腔伸展着裹住史蒂夫，深处吞咽着前列腺液和他自己的唾液。“快射了。”过了会儿，史蒂夫哑着嗓子说，卡里略模糊地应了一声，由着他往外抽出去。

进入时，史蒂夫听到卡里略抽着气呻吟。“太久没做了。”他说，手掌朝上扶着卡里略的腰，入口紧绷得他有些刺痛，他们都在出汗。“慢点。拜托。”卡里略没应声，只很深地喘息了下，换了个姿势，跪在史蒂夫大腿上往下坐，这个体位比先前容易了一点。差不多等他适应后，史蒂夫握着他的腰往上顶，一开始很慢，卡里略的体重使得他进得很深。他们汗出得很厉害，史蒂夫手有点打滑，只能加重些力道。卡里略间断地发出很沉的呼吸声，后背挺得很直，手搁在史蒂夫腹部，时间长了令他感觉有些发痒。

射精的时候，卡里略身体抖得很厉害，史蒂夫的手掌几乎能感觉到他的筋骨在阵阵发颤。他的高潮十分漫长，史蒂夫维持着插入的姿势吻他的脖子跟耳朵，好让他更舒服些。接着卡里略会帮他做手活，或者不太累的话可能继续为他口交直到他也射出来。等到他的呼吸平稳一点，史蒂夫又再跟他接了一次吻，舔舐他潮湿、温热的口腔。

太阳彻底落山了，室内没有任何光亮。卡里略擦洗完给他带了一杯水，史蒂夫一整杯都灌下去，感到胃由于冷水的刺激而收缩起来。胃痛连带着脑袋似乎也有点不对劲。有那么一会儿他们谁也不说话，史蒂夫的胃痛一点点加剧，他有些想叫卡里略开会儿窗户，屋子里很热，而且空气有股怪味。

“明天，”卡里略在黑暗中说，“天亮我就走了，你可以多睡会儿。”之后他就没了动静。史蒂夫一点儿也看不清东西，卡里略不说话，房间里就跟只有他一个人，或者他一个人跟一具尸体在一块似的。“周三，”过了片刻他回答，“周三我得快点回去，你知道，准备晚饭什么的。没什么特别。”

END


End file.
